mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
DJ Pon-3 (ДиЭ)/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии DJ Pon-3 with headphones EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity -I'VE GOT IT!- EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png DJ Pon-3 in the cafeteria EG.png Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Twilight singing -school pride- EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Sunset Shimmer watches from outside EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Students running away from the school EG.png DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png [[My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки|Радужный рок'' короткометражки]] Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png Guitar Centered DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash -no, Pinkie- EG2.png Applejack -nice friendly competition- EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Shake your Tail! DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow Dash -they'll never even know what hit 'em- EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png DJ Pon-3 thumbs up EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png Loudspeaker prepared EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Rainbooms singing -set yourself apart- EG2.png DJ Pon-3 turning up the volume EG2.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png DJ Pon-3 starting the music EG2.png Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight -Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow- EG2.png The Rainbooms -the light of friendship on our side!- EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Human DJ Pon-3 artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Flash Sentry --other than us losing-- EG3.png DJ Pon-3 enjoying the show EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png DJ Pon-3 plugging in portable turntable EG3.png DJ Pon-3 scratching EG3.png CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students --Unite!-- EG3.png Twilight accidentally spills Indigo Zap's cup EG3.png Indigo Zap growling at Twilight EG3.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png Applejack --let's not get too competitive-- EG3.png Sugarcoat --since we've never lost-- EG3.png Twilight backs away from the confrontation EG3.png Pinkie Pie says hello to Twilight EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie shakes Twilight's face vigorously EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png DJ Pon-3 plays music; CPA students bored EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Pinkie hands DJ Pon-3 a music disc EG3.png DJ Pon-3 working her mixer EG3.png Crystal Prep students cheering up EG3.png Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png DJ Pon-3 stops playing EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса'' Principal Celestia --before we arrive-- EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna --we're sure you will too-- EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Fluttershy and DJ Pon-3 are tent buddies EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Applejack --we're in the middle of the woods-- EG4.png Applejack --fair enough-- EG4.png Applejack --don't put me in one-- EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity --no... yes!-- EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --just let me know-- EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow Dash EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png Derpy, DJ, and Octavia watch the brambles grow EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png Товары DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing dress doll.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing dress doll packaging.jpg DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Rockin' Convertible package.png Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset front.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset interior.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg Equestria Girls Minis DJ Pon-3 School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis DJ Pon-3 School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg EG 2 Novel Cover.jpg Разное DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png DJ PON-3 Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png DJ Pon-3 Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Equestria Girls Minis DJ Pon-3 promo image.png Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg EG3 animatic - Lemon Zest and DJ Pon-3 listen to music.png EG3 animatic - Friendship Games whiteout.png en:DJ Pon-3 (EG)/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей